LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 23 - The Rude Return of Optimus Prime! A New Magical Friendship Bond of The Shy Pegasus Pony and The Woman Angelic Digimon
Arcee: Optimus?!?! Angewomon: Is it really him!?? Ratchet: This IS his life signal but... he was offline. How is it he's back? Lizbeth: Hey, don't look so down. Be happy he's okay, after all. Ratchet: I am, but...wait...I'm getting a message. ???: Autobot base? This is Optimus Prime. I request a space bridge. Ratchet: That IS him!! Wheeljack: Well, what are you waiting for, doc? Let's bring the boss home! Ratchet: Right. Activating Space Bridge. Angewomon: I can't believe it! Optimus is back! I'm so happy! Bender: I don't get how he's dead but then he comes back. Skipper: Something is not right about this. Bubbles: Here he comes! (Optimus enter in the base in vehicle mode then begins to slowly transform back to his robot form. After he finishes transforming, the heroes' smiles turn to surprised looks as Optimus appears different) Angewomon: Optimus? Optimus Prime:..... Bulkhead: Yo, Optimus, you okay? Optimus Prime: I am fine, Bulkhead. Maka: It's great to meet you, Optimus. Optimus Prime:..... Maka: Uh... Lizbeth: So how did you come back, Optimus? You were offline after the Illusive Man and General Tor attacked you. Optimus Prime:.... Smokescreen: Yeah. How did you come back? Optimus Prime: It is not important right now. Angewomon: Huh??? Ultra Magnus: I welcome you back, sir. And I gladly return command of the Autobots to you. Optimus Prime: Yes. And now that I'm in command again, we have much work to do. Angewomon: Optimus... there's something you need to know. Unicron is back...in Megatron's body! Optimus Prime "Turns and looks at Angewomon. He says nothing then turns and walks off" Everyone:.... Heloise: Was he even listening? Dib: He did not answer any of us. Smokescreen: He answered me. Arcee: He's talking about the non Autobots. Smokescreen: Oh. Lizbeth: I wonder if something's wrong with him. (Everyone starts thinking but moments later a magic portal opens) Boomer: What's that? (Out of the portal comes six ponies) Bender: Twilight Sparkle? Twilight: Bender! Everyone! I'm glad to see you're okay. Angewomon: Who are you guys? Twilight: You must be Angewomon. It's an honor to meet you. I'm Twilight Sparkle. I come from the land of Equestria. Angewomon: Well...nice to meet you, Twilight. Rainbow Dash: So you're the one who beat the bucket head, huh? I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer of Equestria! And I wanted to tell you that you've won my respect for beating Megatron. Angewomon: Oh. Thank you. Applejack: Howdy, Miss Angel. My name's Applejack. On behalf of the Apple family, I thank you for beating Megatron. Pinkie Pie: Hi! "Grabs Angewomon's hand and starts shaking up down" I'm Pinkie Pie! I love making, planning, and running parties for all of my friends and I really really really really enjoy making new friends! Hey, do you want to be friends with me? Angewomon: Uh...sure. Pinkie Pie: YAY! I can already tell we're going to be the best of- (Applejack puts her hoof over Pinkie Pie's mouth) Applejack: Sorry about that. She does that. Angewomon: It's all right. Rarity: My name is Rarity. And may I just say that you look fabulous, Miss Angewomon? Angewomon: You really think so? Rarity: I do. I would love to make a dress for you sometime. Angewomon: That's very nice of you, Rarity. Fluttershy.... Angewomon: And what's your name? Fluttershy: I'm... (Mumbles) Angewomon: I'm sorry. What? Fluttershy: I'm... (whispers) Fluttershy... Angewomon: I still can't hear you. Twilight: Her name's Fluttershy. She's very shy a lot of times. She feels more comfortable around animals. Angewomon: Oh. She likes animals? Twilight: Yeah. She can even tell what they're saying, too. Angewomon: I love animals, too. Fluttershy: You... you do? Angewomon: Yeah. And I think its great that you're able to talk to them. Fluttershy: (Smiles) Oh, thank you, but it's not that big a deal. Angewomon: Well, none the less I think you and I have something we both can talk about. Pinkie Pie: Looks like our Fluttershy has a new BFF! Black Star: HEY!! Can we please get to what they're doing here!? Twilight: Oh, right...sorry. I'm sure you already know that Unicron has returned. Lizbeth: How did you find out? Twilight: Princess Celestia had a vision. A vision with him in it. She also saw many other strange things going on. Angewomon, Lizbeth, and Maka, she wishes to speak to all 3 of you. Maka: Why? Twilight: She saw you 3 in the vision, as well and she feels you 3 play an important role in it. Angewomon, Lizbeth and Maka:... Twilight: I'm prepared to take you 3 there if you're... (Monitors start beeping) Wheeljack: What's going on, doc? Ratchet: We have a message from a Nick Fury. Lizbeth: Nick Fury? Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts